A Magical Girl named Hatsumi Fukuyo
by Hatsumi-chan Fukuyo
Summary: A Soul Eater fanfiction revolving around my OC Hatsumi Fukuyo along with the other Soul Eater cast, being an orphan moved to Death City, she has to adjust to her new life. A mysterious creature makes a contract with Hatsumi to become a Magical Girl, will she be happy with her new life or was there more to the contract then she thinks?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Chapter 1 The beginning**

**Authors note:** This is a Soul Eater crossover with Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica's concept, they will notice quite a bit of similarities and references to Madoka Magica so do not say I'm stealing from Madoka Magica, I am just writing a non-profit fan story.

Hope you enjoy!

Hatsumi Fukuyo: Age 16 Height: 5"4 Gender Female Race: Neko

"Hi!" "My name is Hatsumi Fukuyo, I'm not your average teenager.." "You see.. first of all.. I have cat ears and a tail." "Why you ask?" "Well, I was born that way!" "Along with my two sisters"

"Yup, my Mother was half cat half human." "She used to be a scientist until a freak accident happened and she got turned into one, pretty crazy huh?" "But that was before she met my Dad, they later had us, a perfect loving family… until that one dreadful day.."

-Cutting into a scene where the towns people are panic and running from a Kishin that appeared in the small village they lived in-

Hatsumi stood there in shock, her parents had died right in front of her eyes as the Kishin devoured their souls, all except for hers of course

"Mmm.. tasty…" The monstrous Kishin said to himself as he swallowed the last soul of her family "You're next little girl!" He had smirked at her, Hatsumi backed away

"No… you're not getting me!" Tears rolled down her eyes as she attacked him with a sword that they had, mostly for decoration but also was used for protection in case like this happened.

"Ha!" "That toy won't do anything on me!" He grabbed the sword and with it he pulled her closer to him and slammed her down "Such a weakling.. If only you could defend yourself.. too bad you don't have that power, don't you?" The Kishin said to her

"Tell you what?" "If you join me, I might spare your pitiful soul" "We can collect human souls and you can become a Kishin, just like me!"

"You can do whatever you please if you become one, no rules, no restrictions!"

Hatsumi immediately turned down the offer "I'd rather die then join someone like you!"

The Kishin smirked "Then so be it then!" "Your soul will be mine!" He swiped his monstrous claws at her but Hatsumi dodged and jumped over him and ran away as fast as possible out in the cold rain, after some time she finally escaped from him and laid inside a cave, where she was badly hurt and panting, she was bleeding heavily on her side.

"So.. this is my death bed.. isn't it..?" Hatsumi said to herself "Well.. at least I didn't die as some power source for a Kishin… but I wish… I could have a second chance.. I'm still so young.. I still want to experience life like every other teenager." "Why… now…?" She closed her eyes in despair and suddenly she heared and felt someone near by "H-Hello..?" "Is someone there?" "C-can you please help me…?"

A mysterious animal creature appeared to her, she looked like a grey fennec fox. Hatsumi was quite shocked "W-who… who are you?"

The creature started to talk "My name is not important right now, right now, Hatsumi.. your life is in grave danger you don't have much time until you die" "However, if you make a contract with me, I can change your fate, basically increase your life span, if you wish of course"

Hatsumi looked confused "Contract?"

The creature walked closer "Yes.. a contract, in exchange for the contract you'll gain a wish and the ability to become a magical girl"

Hatsumi looked shocked "M-magical girl…?" "Me..?"

The creature nodded "Yes.. I see your potential!" "Your fit to be one, that is.. If you want to"

Hatsumi accepted without hesitation "Y-yes!" "Please, lend me this power!" "I want to use it to help other people" "To prevent the same fate of my parents to other children's parents and people!"

-Soon after that-

"…..The contract is complete" "You are Magical girl, Hatsumi Fukuyo"

-A few weeks later-

Hatsumi was lead into Death City, where the Kishin that killed her family went into

"Found it!" She had said to herself, she was in a white and blue strapless dress, with a light blue cape dangling from her shoulder as it blew with the wind, she engaged in battle with it.

-Meanwhile-

Maka was out late, she was doing some late night errands with Soul, when she suddenly sensed a powerful magic wavelength in Death City

"Soul…" Maka said surprised "Do you sense that?"

Soul looked confused "Sense what?"

Maka continued describing it in detail "I sense with a powerful magic wavelength.. but.. it doesn't feel like… a witch's soul, who could it possibility be?"

Soul had no idea either "No clue, wanna find out?"

Maka nodded and went to where she sensed the wavelength, surprised to see Hatsumi fighting the Kishin egg as she was somewhat hidden behind a corner of a building "No way.. I.. I've never seen anyone like her before.. she's.. like a Meister but.. she's not… there is something different about her, I cant explain it"

Hatsumi soon defeated the Kishin right in front of her eyes and she took the soul as her reward and was glad she finally got her revenge on the Kishin egg, Maka soon came out and started to walk up to her.

Hatsumi saw her and gasped and started to ran away.

"Wait!" Maka said, Hatsumi turned around "Don't be afraid, My name is Maka, I'm not here to cause any harm!" "I just happened to notice how good you are at fighting, and you seem like a good person"

Hatsumi looked at her "Why should I trust you…?" "Everywone I meet.. they all think I'm a witch… they think I'm just some kind of curse… ever since my parents died.. I get treated like garbage everywhere I go.."

Maka looked saddened "That's not true… you seem like a really nice person, and I know your not a witch.. if you were… you wouldn't be using your magic for good"

Hatsumi looked at her, surprised "R-really…?"

Maka nodded and Hatsumi came over.

Maka looked at her "I know we just met.. but you seem like you would fit for Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

Hatsumi looked at her "I'd love to join but.. you see… I'm a magical girl.. I don't belong at that place.. only Weapons and Meisters"

"I know.. I figured you were… a read a book about them one time.. I thought it was only just a story though, I never knew they actually existed!" Maka responded cheerfully

"Well.. I'm different.. I don't belong there.. I'm sorry.." Hatsumi said sadly

"Well.. I know your not a Weapon or Meister… maybe they could make an exception for you, being different isn't a bad thing, in fact I think a lot of people will think its unique that your different" She said reassuringly.

Hatsumi looked at her with hope "Really..?" "You think so?"

Maka smiled "Sure!"

Hatsumi smiled "O-okay.. I'll at least try"

Maka looked at the time "Well.. it's sorta late to do so now, but tomorrow for sure we can go to get you signed up" "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Hatsumi shook her head "No.. but.. I'm okay with sleeping outside"

Maka looked at her "Don't be silly!" "Cant I at least offer you to stay at my place until you get your own house?"

Hatsumi looked at her "Um.. okay.. if you don't mind" ^^;

Maka smiled "Not at all" she smiled

Soul came out from behind the building "Hey?" "You're inviting another magical cat girl to stay at our place?!" "I thought Blair was enough already!"

Maka had Maka-chopped him with him book "Sorry about him" "He can be a bit rude at times"

Hatsumi smiled "It's okay, I don't mind"

Maka started to walk and made a gesture "Follow me, I'll show you to our apartment"

Hatsumi listeined and followed Maka and they later arrived at her place

"You have a nice place!" "Do you guys live alone?"

Maka responded a bit nervously "Well yeah.. but um.."

Blair suddenly popped up out of nowhere in her skippy clothing and noticed Hatsumi immediately "Oh!" "Maka, Soul!" "You brought in a new cat friend for me!" "How sweet!" Blair said cheerfully, squeezing her tight behind her breasts, Hatsumi was suffocating being in between them.

Maka hesitantly replied "N-no! She is just staying with us for a day or two until she finds her own place here"

Blair looked disappointed "Aww.. but she's so cute!" "Just look at her tail and ears!" She was playfully pulling on them, Hatsumi was not enjoying this

"Please… stop…" Hatsumi said feeling tortured and Blair soon let go and Hatsumi was panting

"So.. are you a magical cat too?" Blair asked

"Y-yeah.. I'm a magical gi-"

Blair hugged her again tightly "Yay!" "You're just like me!" "We're going to get along so well!"

Hatsumi nodded "Y-yeah…" She looked pale as she was being squeezed again

Later that night, they all went to the sleep, except for Hatsumi, she was thinking about how she'll like Death City, she was still new so she wasn't too sure if she'll enjoy this place or call it "home" quite yet but that question was easily answered before she fell asleep

"…Only time will tell that answer and the future that awaits her in the Halloween town of Death City"

-End for Chapter 1-

Sorry if Hatsumi seems a bland in this chapter, it'll get better ^^


	2. Chapter 2 The library

**Chapter 2: The Library**

**Author's note: **A few Soul Eater Not references in this chapter ; 3

-The next day in Death City-

It was a Saturday, luckily for Hatsumi it was the perfect time to sign up for Death Weapon Meister Academy. Hatsumi was sound asleep until she awoken for Maka's breakfast.

Maka went to wake up Hatsumi from her sleep "Morning Hatsumi! It's time for breakfast"

Hatsumi groaned and awoke "Huh..?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned "What time is it?"

Maka responded happily "It's 9'o clock"

"Oh, okay, just wondering" Hatsumi happily said as she awoke and got up to go to the table

Blair was sitting at the table eager for her special seafood omelet Maka makes her

Soul was sitting at the table laid back as always, waiting for his bacon and eggs

Hatsumi sat quietly waiting for her food, when it had arrived she started to dig into her meal; which was the same as Blair's Maka figured since Hatsumi was a cat like her she'd like it and she had leftover mix from Blair's omelet.

"Mmmm! It's very good, Maka!" Hatsumi smiled as she said that while eating

Maka smiled "Thank you, Hatsumi"

"You're welcome, Maka" Hatsumi kindly replied, starting to open up to them

"So, Hatsumi, what happened? How did you end up in Death City?" Maka asked her as they ate

"Well.. It's a long story, so it'll take a while" Hatsumi said

"That's fine, I don't mind" Maka told her

"Well.. a few weeks ago on a dark rainy day, our village got attacked by a Kishin egg, it rampaged through our town and murdered most of the villagers.. including my family, It didn't look human at all! It was a tall dark like figure with long legs and long arms that had eyes and sharp teeth."

Hatsumi continued

"Luckily I escaped from the Kishin egg in time before it killed me, I was soon lead into a cave, there I laid inside from the rain, I was too far away from a Hospital or Doctor's so.. I thought that was going to be my death bed, since I was bleeding heavily.. but then suddenly.. a creature appeared before me I don't know what it's name is and where it came from.. but it looked like a Fennec Fox, except it was a abnormal color and it could talk"

"It had asked me for a contract, a contract to become a magical girl, in exchange for one wish. I had made that contract however, I don't remember much about what happened afterwards. I just suddenly black out for a little awhile and woke up the next day, all healed up.. like nothing ever happened still, of course, our town was in ruins and I was alone from that day forth until today"

"Every town I went to, I was treated terribly, they all thought and accused of me being a witch.. I was sad and lonely for a long time… or.. at least it felt like a long time.. but now that I'm here.. I'm starting to feel happy again" Hatsumi explained then smiled

"Wow.. I'm sorry about all that.. It must've been terrible.." Maka said, feeling bad for Hatsumi

"It's okay, theres nothing that can done about it.. besides.. I think I'll like it here" Hatsumi smiled

Maka smiled back and nodded "I'm sure you will"

After breakfast, Soul and Maka decided to take her to the Academy to sign up

"Ohh… I'm so nervous.. what if I get accused as a witch?" Hatsumi said nervously

"You wont, I promise" Maka said trying to calm her down

"Okay.. I hope not" Hatsumi said worryingly

After they had ate, they headed out and reached to where the DWMA was

"Wow.. that's a lot of stairs.." Hatsumi said surprised

"Yeah.. you'll get used to it after a while" Maka replied "Come on!"

Hatsumi followed her and Soul up the stairs and once they reached the top

"So… many…. stairs…" Hatsumi's legs felt like jelly and she fell over on her knees, Maka walked over to her and helped her up

"Thank you.." Hatsumi smiled

"Any time" Maka smiled "Follow me"

Hatsumi followed her inside of the DWMA, she was fascinated by all the decoration inside and outside of the building as they were now walking inside, heading to the Death room

"This school is so huge!" Hatsumi exclaimed

"Yup! This school is full of plently of students too" Maka said to her

"I can't wait to make some more friends here! Maybe… I'll find a crush too…" Hatsumi realized she wasn't using her inside voice "Oops.. sorry.. I said that out loud…"

Maka giggled a bit "It's fine, anyway, I'm sure you'll make plently of friends! If you want to, you can hang out with the group.. I think they'll like you, Hatsumi" She smiled at her

"You really think so?" She said to her

"Of course I do!" Maka said with confidence

"Just watch out for Black*Star, he can be really cocky at times and if he feels your trying to be the center of attention in the DWMA, he'll want to challenge you to a fight" Soul said to her

"Oh.. okay, I will thanks for telling me" Hatsumi said back to him

They soon arrived inside the Death room where Lord Death stood inside

Lord Death saw them immediately after they walked in

"Oh! Why hello there Maka, Soul, what brings you here?" "I see you've brought a guest with you as well" Lord Death said, being his cheerful self as always

"Lord Death, this is Hatsumi, she'd like to join the Academy"

Hatsumi nervously walked up to him "Um.. h-hello.. my name is Hatsumi.. Hatsumi Fukuyo to be exact.."

"Why hello there, Hatsumi!" might I ask if you, are you a Weapon or Meister, dear?" Lord Death asked her

"Um... no Sir... see I'm.. well… different.. than weapons and meisters..." Hatsumi was afriad to tell him, afriad of being accused as a witch

"Different~?" Lord Death asked with a cheerful tone. "Oh, do tell! What is it that makes you different?"

"Well… I'm a magical girl… a wielder of magic, I use my magic for good purposes only.. you see.. we're not that different from Meisters.. and I like how the school's purpose to keep the world in order and in balance.. I really admire that." "You see I'd love to join.. not as a Meister or Weapon.. but someone different… a Magical girl…" Hatsumi explained to him

"Hmm.. I see, I see." Lord Death nodded. "Well.. that should be useful~! Even if you're not like the others.. It'd be nice to have one of you in this school…"

Hatsumi happily smiled "Really? So I can join?!"

"Mhmm, welcome to my school, Hatsumi!" Lord Death said to her happily

Hatsumi smiled and was extremely happy "I'm in the academy… I'm actually in it…" Hatsumi was very happy and excited

"Told you that you can join!" Maka smiled at her

"I know.. I'm so happy!" Hatsumi was smiling widely

"Oh, yes, Maka and Soul I will leave it to you to show our new student around the academy" Lord told told them

"Oh sure, no problem at all, Sir" Maka replied

"Alright" Soul briefly replied

"Soooo… where to now?" Hatsumi was eager to see more of the academy

"Follow me, Hatsumi!" Maka walked towards the exit of the Death room

Hatsumi followed her

Maka starting showing her around the Academy

"This is the Mission board, only Meisters and Weapons from the EAT class can take these" Maka explained to her

"EAT class..? Whats that?" Hatsumi asked, confused

Maka started to explain more to her "Oh, yes I'll explain what the DWMA is split into. The classes of the DWMA are split into two categories: the NOT Class, and the EAT Class. Roughly 90% of the students in the academy are in the NOT Class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT Class."

"Hmm.. I see.." Hatsumi said

Maka continued "The EAT Class however, the remaining 10%, such as me and Soul, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against any evil-doers such as Kishin eggs and Witches. I'm guessing since you already have great power within you, you'll be one of the 10% who make it into the EAT class, however they'll probably test you before they put you in there"

"T-test…? I have take a Entrance exam?" Hatsumi said nervously

Maka reassured her "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll pass! I think they're just going to test your abilities to see what you're capable of. Normally new students automatically get sent to the NOT class, but you're different"

"Oh.. okay.. but.. do you really think they'll like me..?" Hatsumi said worryingly

"Of course they will, Hatsumi! Don't worry, I'm here to support you" Maka said, sure of the situation

Hatsumi smiled happily

Maka went to where the library was

"This is my favorite place in the whole academy, the library" Maka said proudly

"Oh wow! This library is huge! So you like to read too?" Hatsumi asked

"I love to read, it's my hobby" Maka said, blushing a bit

"That's good that you like to!" Hatsumi smiled

"Yeah.. It is" Maka smiled

Somewone was in the corner of the library, he was wearing a black suit, black hair with three white stripes on side. It was revealed to be Death the Kid

Hatsumi hid behind Maka "S-some one's there!"

"Oh! It's Kid! Come on Hatsumi, I'll introduce him to you"

"No, wait!" Hatsumi said

Maka had already walked up to Kid and Hatsumi hid

"Hi Kid! What brings you here?" Maka asked him

Kid looked up at Maka "Oh, Hello Maka, I could say the same for you"

"I'm showing a new student around the academy" Maka then noticed Hatsumi was gone

"Huh..? that's strange.. she was just here.." Maka said to herself

"Funny.. I could have sworn I saw some one walk the opposite direction" Kid said to her glancing around

"Hmm… I think I sense her wavelength…" Maka looked around and found her hiding behind one of the book shelves

"There you are! Come on, I want to introduce you to Kid" Maka told her

"N-no I'm fine.. I think I'm going to go home now.. bye" Hatsumi started to walk off nervously and Maka grabbed her by the arm

"Come on Hatsumi! Don't be shy, he's not going to hurt you, he's a really nice guy" Maka pulled her over to Kid

Hatsumi stood there, quietly, not knowing what to say speechless since Hatsumi has a major crush on him already

"Go on, introduce yourself" Maka smiled

"M-M…my name is…. H-Hatsumi.. whats yours…?" Hatsumi looked pale and she was sweating

"Death the Kid, It is nice to meet you Hatsumi" Kid smiled at her

"U-um… it's nice to meet you t-too…" Hatsumi said nervously

"Well.. I'm going to show Hatsumi around some more, I'll catch you later, Kid" Maka said

"Alright, see you Hatsumi, Maka" Kid said, going back to reading the book

"Follow me, Hatsumi" Maka smiled leading her around again

Hatsumi followed Maka around again

After the whole tour around the school, Hatsumi decided to rest up for a bit by sitting down from all the walking

"So.. you like it so far?" Maka asked her

"Yeah.. I think I'll like it here!" Hatsumi replied happily "Just a little nervous about the entrance exam"

"Just do your best" Maka smiled

"Yeah.. I will.." Hatsumi looked up into the sky, still thinking about how things will turn out for her in the entrance exam thinking to herself

"….I'll pass.. I'm sure of it"

-End for Chapter 2-

To be continued on Chapter 3: Hatsumi's extrance exam


	3. Chapter 3 The Day of the entrance exam

**Chapter 3: The Day of the Entrance Exam**

Hatsumi was walking with Soul and Maka back to the school the next day

"So Hatsumi, are you excited for your entrance exam?" Maka asked her

"Yeah! I am" Hatsumi said confidently

"Great! I'll be cheering you on your tests Hatsumi!" Maka said cheerfully

"Thank you, I appreciate you supporting me all the way through" Hatsumi said smiling

"Any time Hatsumi!" Maka smiled

Hatsumi went inside the Academy along with Maka and Soul

Sid was going to be the one to hold Hatsumi's exam and she started her entrance exam

Hatsumi's first test was the Physical Fitness test, they wanted to see how fit she was for the Academy

Hatsumi first does her warm ups and stretches then prepares for her first test

The first test involved her speed, so they tested her by having her running around a track

After she finished that, they tested her athletic skills

First up was pole vaulting

Hatsumi leaped over the pole and barely made it without knocking down the stick

Hatsumi smiled at her success

Hatsumi got back up and was ready to take her next test

The next test was target aiming, Hatsumi took a bright glowing blue gem and used it's power within to transform her appearance, her body glowed a sky blue color as she changed into her Magical girl self.

Hatsumi summoned a few swords with her magic and hit the long range moving targets in the center and with her sword she cut through other targets with just one swing

Sid was impressed by her progress through the tests so far

"Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen a new student with such incredible power, she's able to control her magic's flow with ease" Sid said to himself impressed

"Really? Does that mean I get into the EAT class now?!" Hatsumi said excitedly and confidently

"Well.. no.. not exactly, we still have another test for you, Hatsumi" Sid answered

"What?! But.. but I did so good on the others, I should be in already!" Hatsumi pouted a bit

"Now, now.. you're doing fine, I'm sure you'll pass this last test seeing your potential so far" Sid said reassuringly

"Alright, I'm ready to hear what it is" Hatsumi looked at him

"Fighting against me and not getting knocked out within the first 10 minutes" Sid replied

Hatsumi seemed a bit nervous "Wow…. I see…. Well.. I'm up for it, if that's what it takes for me to get in, I wont turn down the offer"

Later on, entering to when Sid and Hatsumi are on the arena field

Hatsumi got into her stance, ready to face Sid when ready

Hatsumi transformed into a magical girl once ready, waiting for Sid to make the first move

Sid came right at Hatsumi with his tome stone.

Hatsumi jumped in mid air and dodged his swing and came right back down at him swiping her sword.

Sid blocked with his tombstone and swung it again at her.

Hatsumi was hit and fell sliding on the ground, Sid ran at her and Hatsumi got back up and prepared an attack with her magic.

Hatsumi's blade glowed and swiftly came at him with the attack from behind "Blades edge!" She swiped at him with the blade as the light from the blade cut across him, almost making Sid fall over but he turned around and swung right back at her.

Hatsumi jumps right onto the tomb stone and jumps into mid air "Spark's edge!" Hatsumi comes down with a huge impact with her sword as Sid gets pumbled to the ground from the attack.

Maka and Soul stared at Hatsumi shocked and speechless "No way…. Did she… win… against… a three star meister?" Maka said to herself

The judges decided that the final attack she pulled was enough to convince them to let her into the EAT class

"R-Really…? I'm in?!"

Hatsumi was excited, she passed her entrance exam and she ran up to Maka changing back to normal

"Did you see me Maka?! I passed!" Hatsumi said with excitement

"Yeah.. I saw! You were incredible Hatsumi" Maka smiled at her

"What did you think, Soul?" Hatsumi smiled at him

"You just defeated a three star meister within 3 minutes, that's way cool if you ask me" Soul said smiling at her

"Yay!" Hatsumi said relieved and smiled

"Just be careful like I said, if Black*Star sees you showing off like this, it'll make him angry" Soul said reminding her

"I will, I will" Hatsumi smiled

Soon after the fight Hatsumi was facing Lord Death

"Hiya, Hiya! Great job on your entrance exam Hatsumi, I was very impressed indeed! You will assigned to the EAT, specifically class: Crescent Moon

"Hatsumi! You're gonna be the same class as us!" Maka said happily

"I know! I'm happy!" Hatsumi exclaimed

"Same with Black*Star, Me, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, we'll all be in the same class together" Soul said smiling

"Alrighty then! School starts bright and early Monday, enjoy your weekend Hatsumi!" Bye Bye!" Lord Death said cheerfully

Hatsumi, Maka and Soul all left the Death room, as they were heading back to Maka's apartment, the weekend felt like it was going by slower for Hatsumi from being excited for her first day.

To be continued on Chapter 3: "Hatsumi's first day at the DWMA"


	4. Chapter 4 The first day at the Academy

Magical Girl Hatsumi chapter 4

It was a beautiful morning in Death City. Hatsumi was walking with her currently new friends: Soul, and Maka. Hatsumi wondered what her first day would be like how people would react to an outsider joining the academy. Would they think she's a witch? Or would they think of her as an ally or friend?

Hatsumi walked inside the entrance and looked around staying close by Maka and Soul looking around nervously as she was shy and nervous on her first day. Soon they met up with the group.

"Hey guys!" Maka said smiling at them as Hatsumi and Soul approached

"Hey Ma- Wait, huh…? Who's that?" Black Star said curious of the new student

"Oh! This is Hatsumi, she's a new student, she'll be in the same class as us" Maka answered and explained to them

"What?! How did she get into the EAT class so easy?!" Black Star asked surprised

"Well… uh… you see…" Maka said then paused when Hatsumi answered

"Um.. I knocked out Sid in less than 5 minutes" Hatsumi finished

"Hmmm.. so you did, huh?" Black Star said trying to act unimpressed

"Y-yes.." Hatsumi said

"Well, don't try to outshine me! I'll let you off with a warning this time, I'm the star of this academy!" Black Star said a bit harshly

"Wha..What?! I'm not trying to start a fight or anything!" Hatsumi said nervously then remembered what Soul said

"That's enough Black Star! Be nice to her, she's apart of the group now" Maka said upset at him

"Fine, whatever.. she better not though!" Black Star warned Hatsumi, crossing his arms

"I'll try not to.." Hatsumi said smiling

The bell soon rung and the group went to Stein's classroom, Hatsumi sighed and stood by the door nervous to go in as she thought to herself

"Alright, this is my first day; you can do this Hatsumi…" Hatsumi barged in confidently, she tripped and soon fell face first onto the ground.

Stein soon noticed her on the ground

"Ohh, you must be the new student… Hatsumi, am I right?" Stein asked her

Hatsumi soon stood up, embarrassed and dusted herself off "Yup, that's me" She smiled

"There's an empty seat right over there" Stein pointed at where it was

"Alright, thank you" She bowed politely and sat in her seat, realizing she was sitting right above Kid, Hatsumi blushed and looked away shyly

"Alright class, today we will be teaching…." Stein said and began to teach the class

Meanwhile…..

Sid walked into the Death room, where Lord Death was standing and spoke to him about his concerns

"Lord Death sir, are you sure we can trust this new student? She seems suspicious… we don't even know where she got her powers yet"

Lord Death started to speak in reply to Sid's concerns

"Only time will tell the answer, for now, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her"

Later that day, the lunch bell rung and every one headed out the door to the cafeteria, Hatsumi followed Soul and Maka

Once they arrived to the cafeteria, they waited in line together

"Hey, Hatsumi, you've never had the food here, have you?" Maka asked her

"H-huh? Oh.. no I haven't, is it good?" Hatsumi asked back, curiously

"Yeah, they have all sorts of varieties to choose from each day.. I guess you could say we have the biggest school lunch menu and it's all freshly prepared too" Maka said, smiling

"Wow! You mean… that they have seafood?!" Hatsumi asked excitedly

"They sure do!" Maka cheerfully replied

"Mmmmm!" Hatsumi said smiling really big to herself, Maka giggled in responce

The line quickly moved, Hatsumi got herself Sushi, it was one of her favorite foods and she was beyond excited to able to have it again

Maka smiled "So, Hatsumi.. would you like to sit with the group?"

Hatsumi smiled and nodded "Sure!" The cat girl followed Maka to the table where our beloved group sat, when Hatsumi saw Kid was sitting there as well, she became nervous and froze in place in her seat

Maka stopped and looked at her "Whats wrong Hatsumi? Do you not want to sit with us?" she asked, conserned

"N-no.. I.. I.. do.. It's just.. nevermind!" Hatsumi blushed and quickly came to the table and sat down with Maka at the table

"Hey, it's the new girl!" Black Star said, mentioning the obvious

"Hello Hatsumi, I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon partner" She said with a sweet and soft voice, smiling at her

Hatsumi buried down in her seat more, nervously "Um… hi" Hatsumi was mostly shy and nervous because he crush, Kid, was sitting at the same table as her

"Hiya Hatsumi!" Patty said cheerfully and giggled "I'm Patty! I'm Kid's weapon partner"

"And I'm her sister, Liz, I'm also his weapon partner" Liz smiled, introducing herself as well.

Kid soon spoke as well

"Ah yes… Hatsumi, right? I remember, Maka introduced me to you at the library" Kid said, smiling at her

"M-Mhm…" Hatsumi said, eating nervously and shyly

"What's wrong Hatsumi? You look nervous and pale.. you weren't like this before…" Maka asked concerned, Hatsumi quickly got up

"I um… have to go the bathroom!" Hatsumi got up and walked to the bathroom inside the cafeteria

The others sweat dropped

"Well.. that was unexpected… I wonder what could be wrong.." Kid said

"Whats up with her? She acts like Crona used to when he first joined the academy" Black Star asked

"Maybe.. we're overwhelming her? After all, we don't know what her life was like before she came here.." Maka said, trying to be understanding

"I dunno, she seemed fine before, maybe she's got a crush or something" Soul smiled to himself

"Oooooo~ Hatsumi's got a crush~" Patty said childishly, giggling to herself

"I think she's just overwhelmed.. let's just give her space for now" Maka said to the others

Hatsumi later came out for her food, the others let her have her space as she ate, soon after she finished the bell rung for lunch period to end, the next class they had was P.E

P.E was an easy thing for her, due to her flexibility and speed as a cat, the crowd watching was impressed by her performance, compared to most of the students.

After classes were over, Hatsumi became the gossip on school grounds

"Hey did you hear about the new girl?" A student asked while talking to a group of friends

"Yeah, isn't her name Hatsumi or something?" A female asked

"Yeah, I heard she's not a weapon or a meister.. she's some kind of "Magical girl" " The male replied

"Magical girl..? Never heard of that… Is that the opposite of a witch?" The female asked

"Not sure.. seems like it if she's apart of the DWMA now" The male replied, wondering himself

Maka noticed that they were talking about the new student, Hatsumi, and Maka turned to her

"Well, it seems like you've become somewhat popular Hatsumi, people are talking about you" Maka said, smiling

"H-huh..? Really…? Nothing bad about me, right?" Hatsumi asked nervously

"No, no, don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing bad, I'm sure the people here think having an outsider here is unique" Maka smiled, trying to calm her down

Hatsumi sighed in relief "Well… that's good"

Black*Star was hiding in the shadows, spying on Hatsumi and Maka (not literally) "So that new girl is trying to steal my spot light, eh? I knew it!" Black Star thought to himself "Hmm.. tomorrow I'll have to teach her a lesson" Black Star smirked

Maka tilted he head at Hatsumi

"By the way… why do you seem to get so nervous when you're around Kid?" Maka asked in curiosity

Hatsumi looked at her nervously "H-huh..? I do? Really… I never noticed.. hehe.." Hatsumi smiled nervously

"Ohhh… I see" Maka smiled

Hatsumi looked at her "H-huh…? What do you mean?"

Maka giggled a bit and smiled an said it softly to her "You like him, don't you?"

Hatsumi immediately tried to defend herself to keep her secret from spreading

"N-no! I don't!" Hatsumi blushed deeply and tied to hide it

Maka laughed a little "It's okay, I promise I won't tell any one"

Hatsumi sighed and decided to trust her "Y-yes.. I do… a lot… he's very attractive, sweet, poilete.. almost everything I could ask for in a guy by personality and appearence"

Hatsumi said to her, blushing, but then continued speaking doubting in heself

"But… I'm sure I don't meet to his standards.. unfortunately…" Hatsumi stated

"Aww.. I wouldn't say that.. but I do think you should get to know him better" Maka suggested to Hatsumi

"I know… I try.. but… I get really nervous around him… what if he thinks I'm weird or something?" Hatsumi asked

"I'm sure he doesn't, besides there is nothing wrong with being different" Maka said in response

"Yeah.. I guess you're right.. I'll try to gain more self-confidence" Hatsumi smiled

Maka smiled back at Hatsumi

Later on that night, Hatsumi was in her room with the lights off while every one was asleep and the mysterious creature, who had made a contract with Hatsumi, appeared in the room

"H-huh..? Is some body there?" Hatsumi stood up looking around the room, nervously

"Hello, Hatsumi" The creature came out from the shadows, she was what appeared to be a gothic-looking fox

Hatsumi's eyes widen at the scene "Y-you're the one,,, the one who made a contract with me"

"Yes, I am, how is your second chance in life coming along?" She asked her

"Oh! It's great so far, I even found my crush at the school here! He happens to be Lord Death's son" Hatsumi said blushing and giggling to herself

"I'm glad to hear that, Hatsumi" She said in response

"Thank you, for saving me.. It really means a lot to me" Hatsumi smiled at her

"It was no problem at all, I'm always looking forward to making contracts with girls who have the potential to become Magical girls" She replied

"However, there is something I should tell you about… you can't go overboard on how much magic you use a day, if you do it will be fatal amongst yourself. Also, your gem.. may I see it?"

Hatsumi pulled out a blue glowing gem, a gem that allows her to transform into a magical girl

"Hmm… It needs to be cleansed, don't worry it can cleansed by using Kishin souls" She said to her

"Kishin.. souls..?" Hatsumi asked

"Yes.. you can use them to restore your magic and purify your gem, I advise you do so" She told her

Hatsumi nodded "Understood"

She jumped on a window ledge "Well, I must be taking my leaving now, it was nice to meet you once again, Hatsumi, but I must be off to find other girls to make contracts with"

Hatsumi smiled "Alright, I hope Death City will end up having other Magical girls like myself"

"Oh, I'm sure it will someday" She said in response

Hatsumi opened the window for the fox creature as she jumped out and disappeared into the night and Hatsumi closed the window and climbed back in bed, falling into a deep sleep

-End of Chapter-

Sorry this took so long ;o; I need some more ideas /3 It's starting off slow, it'll get better I promise!

Thanks for being so patient guys!


End file.
